


Agents of Shield Season 5 Ideas

by sdjlebow



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-05 17:19:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11017968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdjlebow/pseuds/sdjlebow
Summary: This is just an idea of possibilities for season 5. Hopefully there's some truth to this idea.





	Agents of Shield Season 5 Ideas

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an idea of possibilities for season 5. Hopefully there's some truth to this idea.

The Organization responsible for taking the team will either be be A.R.M.O.R. or the Brotherhood of Shield. The Season picks up a few months after the events of Season Four, with the characters now working for the organization. They have just been cleared for field work (it took awhile due to some of the issues with allowing them into the field because of their actions during Season Four). Here's what will occur with each of the characters.

 

Fitz and Simmons:

  * The pairing will struggle with their relationship due to Fitz's guilt over the events of season four and his emotional distance during this time.
  * Fitz learns that his father's family has been part of this secret organization for generations (If it's the Brotherhood of Shield, his family will be descendants of Leonid).
  * Fitz's father returns to his life.
  * Simmons does her best to help Fitz with the situation involving his father. This allows for them to slowly repair their relationship.
  * Fitz gets kidnapped due to his father and Simmons has to rescue him.
  * The season ends with their engagement.



Alistair Fitz:

  * Alistair Fitz is revealed to be the head of security of the organization similar to how he was head of the security of Hydra in the Framework.
  * He used his role to keep tabs on Fitz (he's been keeping tabs on Fitz ever since Fitz arrived at the Shield Academy).
  * His role in the organization is one of the reasons why the organization took the team (he wanted his son protected from the possibility of being arrested) 
  * However, he is revealed to spend most of his nights drinking large amounts of alcohol due to his regret of not having been a better father to Fitz.
  * The rest of the team besides Mack, May, and Simmons learn about the type of man Fitz's father was to Fitz both in and out of the Framework. This causes some initial conflict between them and Alistair (Particularly with Daisy and Simmons).



Coulson:

  * Coulson is revealed to be the Man On the Wall responsible for defending earth from perceived threats from otherworlds and has been secretly working with this organization for months.
  * The team was taken in as part of the deal Ghost Rider was referring to, though he was unaware of Alistair's participation.
  *  Coulson is secretly dying a slow, painful death.



Daisy:

  * Daisy continues to grow into her leadership. 
  * Coulson confides in her about his condition. This causes a great amount of stress to Daisy, who feels uncertain about taking over his role because she does not want to gain the leadership at the cost of his life.
  * Daisy also spends time with Elena and Mack tracking down the Superior so as to clear her name and attempt to restore Shield's reputation.
  * She also bonds with Fitz over their issues with their actual fathers and acknowledge their similarities with Ward.



May:

  * May and Coulson's relationship is strained due to their inability to resolve their feelings about one another in spite of their promise to take things slow.
  * May also gains peace over what happened in Bahrain, knowing how it could've gone based on events in the framework.
  * May becomes upset over learning that Coulson hid the fact that he's dying from her, but decides to make the relationship progress at a faster rate after deciding that they can't waste anymore time.



Elena and Mack:

  * Elena discovers she's pregnant. 
  * This causes her  and Mack to contemplate their futures with Shield since their jobs as well as the possibility of their child being an Inhuman could pose a threat to their potential family's future.
  * At the end of the season, they decided to retire because they don't want their jobs to endanger their family.



Glasgow Assignment:

  * The assignment that May and Coulson that resulted in them gaining a bottle of Hag from Nick Fury (remember from 4x07) comes back to blow up in their faces when it's discovered that the mission had an impact on Alistair.
  * The mission occurred sometime after Fitz was born and resulted in the development of Alistair's troubling behavior towards his son, as well as his alcoholism.
  * Alistair may or may not want revenge on Shield for what they did.
  * This development also causes Fitz to keep distance from May and Coulson, unsure of how to feel about their role in his childhood.



Big Bads:

  * Pod 1: Either an extraterrestrial threat or a threat from an alternate dimension.
  * Pod 2: The Superior
  * Pod 3: Alistair Fitz (or a member of the organization involved in season 5).



**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank agl03 since of the ideas here formed from their posts.


End file.
